Five Nights at Frisky's 2: The Awakening
This is the next game in the Five Nights at Frisky's: Remastered series. I want to give a warning that some of the things described towards the end of the game may be a little "deep" and "dramatic". However, this will show you why...you know what? I'm spoiling the page. Read it and find out for yourself! |-| Main Info = Click the link for the first game! Five Nights at Frisky's: The Strange Sighting Introduction To: Andrew Schoff, July 12, 1976 Welcome to Frisco's Comedy Club! A place that was once an animatronic location targeted at adults but also had a little section for kids. After that horrible day that made this place close down, we are always seeing them rotten teenagers sneak in and spray graffiti everywhere! There could be a homeless guy here for all we know, heh? We provided a bit of electricity so you could see a little bit, but just use your flashlight to overall look around! Shoo off those rascals if you see em'. Try not to get too creeped out by those animatronics, or just feel uncomfortable around that goose one. Good luck! Location Map Coming soon... Mechanics * No Light Turn your flashlight/desk lamp/doorway lights off. They will leave even if they saw you there a second ago. Animatronics are stupid. *'Use Light' Shine your flashlight/torch at the animatronic so they get distracted by the light! They saw you, how stupid can they be? * Walk Out of Office 1 Cool fact! You have no cameras! Yay! Walk out of your office ahead to look for lurking animatronics. * Walk Out of Office 2 Animatronics are like younger siblings; they don't leave you alone. Walk out of your office and into the main area. * Power You have a doorway light and a lamp. What more could you ask for? More power. It doesn't last long. * Flashlight/Torch Your faithful companion when inconsiderate you can't shut a light off! Lasts 60 seconds in total. |-| Characters = Animatronics Frisco the Comedy Cat Appearance Frisco is an orange-colored cat animatronic. He has 3 dark brown stripes on the left and right sides of his head, which get smaller as they go further and end at a point. He has these same stripes on each segment of his arms(expect the part of the costume covering the pivots and hands), the sides of his main body section(though instead of having three, he has numerous), several on his tail, and on his legs. His oval-shaped belly is a darker hue of the orange around his body, unlike his ears which are a brighter hue of the orange color. He has dark navy-blue eyes on his head. He has a mouth made of two segments with three holes that when together form a triangle-like shape. In between the two segments, he has a shiny, black and circular nose. He has two sharp and pointed teeth below the top part of his mouth, and three rectangular teeth to the sides of the bottom part. Frisco possesses a polished red top hat. The bottom of the top segment has a dark-red colored ribbon-like material surrounding it. To follow up the hat, he has a small and shiny red bow tie. He holds a microphone with a black handle in his right hand. Behavior During the day, Frisco unveils his comedic purpose. Unlike Jesse who happens to make more adult and drug jokes and tell adult stories, Frisco uses normal comedy to make the audience laugh. A lot of "clean" people prefer Frisco over Jesse. At Night, Frisco will walk into your office. To avoid a painful death, walk out into the main area of the building by going through the doorway. Like all the others, he can kill you if you walk out the doorway when he's there. Trivia * His stripes have more of a smooth texture than the rest of his suit. * He "performs" comedy with Jessi. Wait, doesn't that sound wrong to you? * While children may not get his jokes, he is the only one that children would be okay being around in the adult section/main section. * He is built to communicate with Jesse(and does). * He was not inspired by the CAT from the Five Nights at Candy's trilogy. In fact, Five Nights at Candy's 2 wasn't even out yet when I made up Frisco. Jesse the Mouse Appearance Jessie is a gray-colored mouse animatronic. He is seen wearing a yellow short-sleeve T-shirt and a pair of long black pants. He has a pink and shiny tail that starts from the top of the backside of his pelvis. He has two large circular ears atop his head to the sides, and has plain green eyes. He has three holes in each of the two segments of his mouth, and in between the segments is a circular black nose, similar to the one Frisco(as seen above) has. He has two teeth on each side of the top part of his mouth(totaling four)and four on each side of the bottom par(totaling eight). In his right hand, he holds a black microphone with a gray speaker. This microphone is identical to the one possessed by Frisco(as seen above). Behavior Jessie is the main reason that children shouldn't go into the adult section if they don't have to. He makes jokes about sexual topics, drugs, politics, and will throw in a racism joke very now and then. He also tells stories about his "life" that are adult-intended. He is very different from Frisco, as instead of just using normal comedy to appease audiences he goes for more sensitive subjects. At night, Jesse will attack from the doorway just like all the others. To stop him, shine your flashlight directly at his eyes. Once the light is in his eyes, he will slowly back up. You can shut your flashlight off when he has completely exited the doorway and mini hallway in your office. Like all the others, if walk through the doorway when he's in it, he will kill you. Trivia * His name went from "Jessi" to "Jessie" and finally to "Jesse". * He was originally going to be covered in fur rather than just a normal suit, but the idea was scrapped because I wanted him to fit in with Frisco. * He was not at all inspired by the RAT from the Five Nights at Candy's trilogy. When I made him up, I actually had little to no knowledge on Five Nights at Candy's overall. No, instead of the RAT, he was inspired by Chuck E Cheese(which is kind of ironic). * I made him up while inside Walmart. I thought of Chuck E Cheese all of the sudden and thought "What if the Five Nights at Frisky's games had a mouse, too?" I then drew out plans in my head for him. Gina the Goose Appearance Gina is a gray-colored goose animatronic. She has shiny, pink eyes with dark-purple eyebrows. She also has a shiny, orange bill and shiny, orange feet with sharp talons. She has three feathers petruding from the top of her head, which lean away from each other. She wears a read bra and also wears a short red skirt. She wears red high-heels, too. She has two large breasts on her chest. Her design makes it so she always has a smile/smirk on her face. In the image, she can be seen holding a shiny plate with a glass of lemon water with a straw on it. Behavior What's and adult animatronic location without an animatronic with physical features meant for adults? Gina serves as a waitress. Humans take orders for food, and have Gina deliver them. She is the most highly advanced animatronic at the location. She can carry up to 6 drinks on one plate(if given the largest available). She doesn't really say much, other than things such as, "Here you go!" And things along those lines. Sometimes, she'll wink at customers after giving them their beverage. Yeah, if an animatronic with big boobs and those hips winked at me, I'd be worried too. She is monitored to ensure no accidents or malfunctions occur. She will come from the main area. Shine your light at her to shoo her away. Trivia * It took 4 1/2 years for people to build her * She is the only new character introduced to Frisco's Comedy Club after the Five Nights at Frisky's series got remastered * She is the only female animatronic in Five Nights at Frisky's 2 * She is the most advanced out of all the animatronics at the location * She has the least dialogue of any animatronic at Frisco's Timothy Tiger (Once the game is finished I will redraw him(or just his head) because he looks like sh1t right now) Appearance Timothy is an orange tiger animatronic. He has a white belly and has black stripes all over his arms and legs towards the sides. He has an orange, black-striped tail with white on the end. He wears a black hat with a blue stripe in the middle, and has a blue bow tie. He has two white tuffs to the sides of his head and a black nose. He holds a black microphone and a wooden cane. Behavior Timothy sings for kids who are in the kid area. From 4:00 PM– 9:00 PM, he will sing educational songs. From 9:00 PM – 4:00 AM, he sings more up-to-date songs since parents are less likely to make little kids stay there late. He also plays ha,Es with the kids sometimes, such as a song-guessing game. To stop him from killing you, wait till he enters your office. Next, walk around him and into the hallway connecting your office to the main area. Trivia * In the old series, the Phantom took Timothy's shape. Now, the Phantom takes the shape of Frisco but without accessories. * In the old series, he was a scrapped animatronic. |-| Nights = Night 1 Who's Active? * Jesse - AI: 3 * Gina - AI: 3 Phone Message Hello! You're the new guard I guess. So...I have some basic instructions for you to keep this place in shape. The cops are done with the investigation of the building itself, and are going over the evidence at the police station with some other agencies. As you know, we need you to keep track of the building and make sure nobody breaks in, alright? I'm pretty sure you've already been taught how to handle them. Make sure you tell us if you see anyone. If y-.......... ''Static noise is heard, followed by a deep voice. You know where he is. Come out and tell us and you'll be fine. If you don't, you will meet your demise. Tell us where he went. Night 2 Who's Active? * Frisco - AI: 5 * Jesse - AI: 5 * Gina - AI: 6 Phone Message Static is heard again. What's this? You can't tell us, apparently? You must. If you don't, you will die. No questions until you tell us. Night 3 Who's Active? * Frisco - AI: 8 * Jesse - AI:8 * Gina - AI: 10 * Timothy - AI: 7 Phone Message Static is heard. Listen up. We need to get back at him for what he did to us. Please. Stop trying to be nice and tell us where he is. Night 4 Who's Active? * Frisco - AI: 11 * Jesse - AI: 12 * Gina - AI: 13 * Timothy - AI: 10 Phone Message Static is heard. You're running out of time. You have tomorrow and after that until you die. If you don't want to, tell us. Don't you know what we went through? Night 5 Who's Active? * Frisco - AI: 14 * Jesse - AI: 15 * Gina - AI:16 * Timothy - AI:13 Phone Message Static is heard. You're gonna die tomorrow if you don't tell us. This is your second to last chance to tell us; where did he go? And why are you keeping it from us? You know where he is, so tell us. Night 6 Who's Active? * The Phantom - AI: 15 Phone Message Static is heard. Tell us now, or you die. We're going to fight you face to face in a little game, then, we will totally kill you. Tell us now. Mini-Games Night 1 Mini-Game The mini-game starts off with James(your player)outside of Frisco's Comedy Club. You are with your parents. A command appears on the screen. "Go inside," it says. You must do so to continue. You are now inside. You are in a room with a counter, posters, and several chairs. There is one large entrance at the front of the room, and a smaller hallway to the left. Your parents pay as you can walk around and interact with posters. They are listed below. Poster #1 This poster is to the left of the entrance to the main area. At the top of the poster, towards the left, there is a picture of Frisco and Jessie on stage. On the top part of the right of the poster is a picture of Gina, and below that Timothy. It reads this: '''F R I S C O ' S C O M E D Y C L U B - EST. 1975' Frisco's Comedy Club is the first ever adult-targeted animatronic location to be established! We have two animatronics for entertaining you and one for serving drinks. If you got kids, there's a kid area for them to hang out and watch our Timothy the Singing Tiger preform, free from all the adult things occurring in the other area! Once you've signed it at the front desk, you can go in and see some of the most advanced animatronic entertainers to date! Their ability to communicate with each other has never been equipped with any other animatronics. They have lots of dialogue and lots of jokes we're sure you'll enjoy(if you're old enough and not easily offended). Lucky for us, this means we don't have to pay for comedians every night! We promise to provide a fun and entertaining stay here, for your entire family/group of friends! Our employees are here to help you if you need it. Enjoy your stay, and have fun! Poster #2 This vertical poster is to the right of the doorway leading to the main area. It shows a close-up image of Frisco, with his name written in big, orange letters that curve slightly. Poster #3 This poster is to the left of the building's entrance(do not confuse with the entrance to the main area). It shows a close-up image of Jessie, with his name written in big, yellow letters below him that curve a little. Poster #4 This poster is located to the right of the sign-in/pay desk. It shows a close-up picture of Gina, with her name written in big, red letters that curve a little. Poster #5 This is a small, plain white sheet of paper on the door. It reads: "DO NOT TOUCH, TAMPER, OR FLAIL ANY PROJECTILES AT ANY ELECTRICAL EQUIPMENT" This is written in bold, black letters, with the "NOT" being larger and underlined. After one minute has passed, your mom walks over to you. Note that from this point on, I will be describing the mini-games in a style like you'd see in a movie/TV show script or a roleplay. The player, James, will be referred to as "You" since you play as him. The text appears in a rectangular white box with a black border on the bottom of the screen. The person speaking will be on the left of it, and their speech will be to the right of it. In other words, Five Nights at Frisky's 2: The Play Mom: Okay, honey, daddy and I are going to that big area over there. *She points to the door* Since the place we're going to is for adults only, we need you to go to the other are over there. *She points down the hallway leading to the kids area* Now, remember to stay there only and don't go where we are unless it's an emergency. Okay? You: Okay. Sure, but stop talking to me like I'm six. I'm 11. Mom: Oh, come on. It doesn't bother you that much! You: Yeah it does. Mom: W-fine. But you're still my little- You: *Whispering* Someone please kill me. Mom: What? You: Huh? Mom: Ugh, never mind. Have fun! Your parents enter the adult area. A command appears on the screen saying to go to the kid area. You do so. A new command appears, saying this: "Welcome to the kid area, where the mini games in between nights will mostly take place! It won't be fun and games for long, but until things start to happen, you can walk around and interact with objects and other kids! Whenever your ready, you can do a challenge at the end of each of these mini-games to make the night 3 hours shorter! Have fun!" You are now capable of walking around an interacting with other kids. If it is another kid, their picture will be shown and also their dialogue. This feature was inspired by FNAC 3. Samantha She can be seen coloring at a table nearby. If you walk up to her, she will do as follows. Samantha: Hey, do you want to see a picture that I drew? You: Ummm....sure? She shows you the drawing of her riding Timothy. You:It's...great. Samantha: Thanks! Sheen He is seen standing in front of the stage. Sheen: Dude, this robot sucks. All it does is sing stupid songs and pretend it can talk to us. I was expecting it to actually talk WITH us and maybe even give out food. You: Well, he isn't that ba- Sheen: *Interrupts* Actually, he is. I wish I could be in the adult area. Wether I'd get those jokes that Frisco and Jessi tell or not's a mystery, but they still have more spice than this. Ferris Ferris can be seen leaning against the slide. Ferris: The little girls here are so annoying. That kid over there in the white dress and her stupid friend came over to me and nailed me right in the knee. Then they laughed and did it again. I think I would uppercut those brats if other kids weren't around. You: Well, wouldn't that be a little bit too far, even if nobody was here? Ferris: Maybe, but doesn't that sound satisfying as hell? You: ...........Yeah, actually. Lucy You can only talk to Lucy if you talked to Ferris. She can be seen coloring a table away from Samantha. You: Hey kid. Lucy: Who are you? You look stupid! You: Excuse me? Lucy: You're ugly! You snatch the crayon she's using out of her hand.' Lucy: (Yelling)HEY! Give IT back! She attempts to slap you, but you catch her arm. You: No you don't. Now, did you kick that kid over by the slide in the knee? Lucy:...No! You: Stop lying or I'm taking this crayon. Lucy attempts to kick you, but you dodge it. You: Admit it. Lucy: No! You: Stop being a brat. Lucy screams like the spoiled little 5 year-old she is. Ferris comes over to where you are. Ferris: Oh, so it's both of us now you're trying to attack? How about we tell your mommy and daddy about this? Lucy(yelling): NO! Everyone currently there looks over at you. You: Then leave us and every other person here who is stronger and bigger than you alone. You let go and walk away. Ferris: Hey, kid, thanks for setting her straight. You: Eh, it's fine. Pretty obvious now why you wanted to uppercut her. Ferris: I'm going to go beat some losers at checkers. See you in a little bit. You: Checkers, huh? End of Mini-game Challenge You walk over to the checkers tables. You see a girl named Charlie, who is seated at the checkers table in the center. You walk up to her. Charlie: Hey, you wanna try me? I'm getting kind of bored. You: Um...sure. Charlie: Okay. You sit down across from her. She leans her head towards you and smiles(well, you don't see her smile because mouths aren't really shown for the purpose of the sprites looking better. But she basically is doing so). Charlie: I've been here for about an hour, playing tons of kids in here. Beat every one. You: Oh, well, I have an IQ of 142. I've beaten a lot of people, too. Charlie: This will be good, then. Mine's 136. You want to start? You: Oh, no! You start. I'll win anyway. Charlie: Hm! Oh really? You: Yep. The screen switches to a checkerboard. At the bottom of the screen is a slot for the chips you get from Charlie, with your picture in the left. At the top is Charlie's bar, which indicates the amount she has taken from you. Text appears at the top of the screen. It says, "Beat Charlie at checkers and you will only have to survive until 3 AM on Night 2! Good luck! A countdown appears in the middle of the screen, and count down from five. The word "GO!" will appear once it has ended. Now, you must attempt beat Charlie at checkers for the chance of only having to survive until 3 AM on Night 2. If you succeed...' Charlie: Shoot! Just how did I lose that easily to you? You: Because I'm good at it. Charlie: I honestly feel a little embarrassed right now. You: Well, to be fair, you're probably the only challenge for me in this entire area. Charlie: Hm, true. If you lose... Charlie: (Smiling)Hah! Take that! You: Give me a break, I was hardly trying! Charlie: Sure you were! And now, it's official! I'm the best player here! You: Keep dreaming! At the end of the mini-game, the screen will fade to black, and Night 2 will begin. Night 2 Mini-Game You are near the checker tables. You can roam freely now. Matthew Matthew can be seen sitting in a chair and reading a book. Matthew: (Looks up at you) Hey, you. Do you by any chance know what parts that tiger robot over there is made of to make it do these things? I mean, I'm trying to analyze it and figure out how it works. In my opinion, it's a pretty advanced piece of technology. You: Um, no. I mean, I learned quite a bit about robotics a book I read, but I have no clue what allows it to do that. Pretty new stuff. Matthew. Well, that's fine. Thanks anyways. You: No problem. Scott Scott is seen watching Timothy perform near the stage.' Scott: Hey, that's a nice hat you got there! Can I try it on? You: Sure, I guess. You remove it from your head and hand it to him. He puts it on. Scott: How do I look? You: Not bad. A little big, but you're smaller than me, so... Scott gives you the hat back. Winnie Winnie can be seen near the slide. Winnie: This slide is pretty fun! You should try it out. You: Okay. You climb the ladder. You sit down and slide down. However, when you reach the bottom, Winnie stomps on your stomach. You: Ow! What's wrong with you. Winnie points at you. Winnie: And THAT'S what you get for being mean to my friend. Ferris walks over to her. Ferris: Oh, you think you're so strong? How about I pinch that stupid little arm of yours? Winnie: Stop being dumb! You: Um, what kid? Is that an insult or something? If so, it's terrible. Winnie: You're so MEAN! You: You're beating us up. Ferris: Yeah. How about we beat you up and you can see how it feels? Winnie: Well I'm better than you, so you can't sing anything about it! You: Wh-what? Ferris: She's a little kid who doesn't know what she's saying. Honestly, my dog is smarter than her. You: You're right. Ferris: Leave us alone or you're gonna get it kid. Winnie runs away. You: Is she dumb or something? Ferris: A spoiled brat. She thinks she's better than everyone, but the truth is everyone's better than her. When she's older, she'll treat her boyfriend like he's trash because he didn't buy her the expensive jewelry she asked him to get. You: Yeah, what a brat. Say, what's your name? I'm James. Ferris: Ferris. You: Nice. End of Mini-Game Challenge Timothy the Tiger can be heard announcing a challenge. Timothy: Hey kids! I have a challenge for you and a buddy. I'm going to sing for a few seconds, and all you have to do so guess the song faster than you're friend! You'll have eleven tries, and the one with the most correct guesses will win! To repeat, I have a challenge for you and a buddy. I'm going to sing for a few seconds, and all you have to do so guess the song faster than you're friend! You'll have eleven tries, and the one with the most correct guesses will win! Got all that? Good! I'll be starting in one minute. You: Hey, Ferris, you wanna go against me? Ferris: I mean, why not? Sure. I bet I'll beat you. You: You can try. Ferris squints his eyes at you. Approximately a minute goes by. The screen is now facing Timothy. Timothy: Okay kids! I'll be starting in... A countdown appears in the middle of the screen. It counts down from 10, and finished on "GO!". You must beat Ferris to have the ability to only have to survive until 3 AM on Night 3. In order to do this, you must guess the song correctly before Ferris does. Timothy will sing for 15 seconds, and the lyrics will appear to the right. Then, he will say you have 10 seconds to guess. Whoever guesses it correctly first gets a point. You must have more points than Ferris to win. Timothy will sing 11 parts from songs. The songs will be music made around and between 1960 and 1972. If you win... Ferris: Well, guess I suck. You: No, you only suck a lot. Ferris gives you a look. You: Just kidding! If you lose... Ferris: Whoo! Yes! How does it feel to be beaten? You: Not bad as long as nobody else finds out. It'd be a bit embarrassing. Ferris: What if everyone knew you lost? You: I'd lie and say you let me win. Ferris: Nobody would believe you. You: How do you know? Ferris: I could convince them otherwise. You: Oh, yeah! Sure you could! Ferris: You know, I bet the brats would think we both lost because we're supposedly dumb. You: Yeah. I think they need a mirror. The mini-game ends, and the screen fades to black. Night 3 Mini-Game A digital clock font appears in front of a black screen. It says the time is 8:52 PM. It fades away, and you begin. Donny Donny appears sitting in a chair and watching Timothy out of boredom. Donny: Are you bored, too? I've been here for 3 hours, and there's nothing to occupy me. You: Well, yeah, it's a little boring. I made a friend, though, so I can talk to him when I'm bored. Donny: Gee, you're lucky! Ferris He can be seen in another chair, watching Timothy. You: How's it going? Ferris: Good. I heard that at 9:00 Timothy sings real songs instead of educational ones on a poster I saw on my way to the bathroom. It will be a lot less boring, bro. You: Can't wait! Cause damnit, I already know how to brush me teeth and don't need to know every 20 minutes. Ferris: Make sure you scrub the front, Make sure you scrub the back! If you listen to me, Your teeth will always be cl- You: Please, no! Don't sing it! You have a smile on your face and are laughing, even though you can't see it on your mini-game sprite. I swear, it's so annoying I want to die, like, right now. Ferris: Want me to get started on the Veggie Groove? You: I will give you a dollar if you don't. Charlie Charlie is at the drawing table, drawing a likely detailed drawing with a pencil. Much unlike the kids around her who's drawings are misshapen child bodies Charlie: Hey, kid. Believe it or not, a/another(this depends on wether you best her at checkers after night 1) kid beat me at checkers. That kid over there in the yellow and blue shirt. She points to Matthew. You(If you did beat her earlier): Guess I'm not the only one here who can take you down! You(If you lost earlier): I suppose you can be beaten, then. Charlie: Well, I bet nobody in here can draw like this. You look over at her drawing. You: Oh my god...just how? Charlie: Just years of practice. Chi Ling She can be seen near the slide. Chi Ling: Hello, kid. I just want to warn you, do not go on this slide. I hit my head on the mat when I went down, and it hurts very badly now. You: You okay? Chi Ling: I think so. End of Night Challenge There is a chair open at one of the drawing tables. In order to pass time until Timothy starts singing REAL music, you walk over and prepare to draw. Another kid named Brian begins to talk to you. Brian: Hey, you! You: Yeah? Brian: I got a challenge for you. You: Umm...okay. Brian: I am going to draw 6 things. You have to guess what it is correctly at least 4 times. If you do so, you win. If you don't you lose. Got it? You: Okay then. You are now focused on a pixelated piece of paper. Brian will draw something, and you must type out what you think it is. Guess correctly at least 4 times to win and only have to survive until 3 AM on Night 4. Since Brian is younger, it will be tricky to guess. If you win... Brian: How did you do that, I suck at drawing? You quickly glance over at Charlie and decide to reference something she said. You: Just years of practice. Brian: You practice guessing what bad drawings are? If you lose... Brian: Well, you lost. Don't feel that bad, I suck at drawing. You: Well, wait, did you by any chance try to make me lose? Brian: ........................No. Night 4 Mini-Game Ferris Ferris is where he was the last night, in one of the chairs watching Timothy. Ferris: Yes, dude! He's finally playing decent music. You: Great! Ferris: Oh, but do you still WANT the educational songs! You: No way in he- Ferris: Always say please and thank you! Always be polite to the people around y- You: Please no! Ferris: As long as you are nice, you will always succeed in life! Jimmy Jimmy is over by the slide. Jimmy: Hey kid, you won't believe this! A stupid Chinese kid hit her head hard on a mat and is telling everyone not to go down the slide! What a pussy, she thinks everyone is going to get hurt! You: You think that's funny? Why don't you slide that fat ass of yours down, and see if you hit your head? Jimmy: I did, nothing happened! You: I think the mat got crushed by enough weight already and didn't want a head to follow it up. Jimmy: Fuck you kid. You: I'd think you'd say that when you don't have any comebacks. Jimmy: ... Julia Julia is sitting in another chair watching Timothy. Julia: That animatronic just malfunctioned. And glitched out. Did you see it too? You: No, but how did he glitch out? Julia: Well, he was singing and stuttered on a lyric. You: Oh. Josh Spri-I mean Josh-is standing near the doorway. Josh: Hey, kid! You look tired. If I were you, I'd go take a nap over by that slide. You: ...How did you know that I was tired? Josh: Um...it was...you just looked it! Yeah! You: You seem a bit suspicious. Josh: Go take a nap. You blink, and Josh disappears. You: Guess I'm so tired, I'm seeing things. I'll go take a nap. You walk over to the slide. You get down and lie your head against it. You eventually close your eyes and fall asleep. End of Night Challenge You are in a dark space facing the side. There is circle of light I front of you. Eventually, a being dressed black wearing a goldfish head appears. SpringThing14: Hello James. You: Wh-AHH!! What's go- SpringThing14:Shut up and listen. You're dreaming right now, but can't wake up. You are my creation. So is everyone else around you. You are but a video game character. You: Wha- SpringThing14: Silence. Now, in order for a dude I also made to only have to work half of his regular shift, you must win my game thing, You: Ga- SpringThing14: Shut up or I change your gender! Now, what you must do is dodge my rather God-like horde of Frisco heads. Good luck. You: W- SpringThing14: SHUT UP! Your back is facing the screen. SpringThing will shoot Frisco heads at you, and you must dodge them. Every 10 seconds, it's gets more difficult. If you survive 3 minutes without getting hit, you will only have to survive until 3 AM on night 5. If you win... SpringThing14: You feel special right now, don't you? You: Yeah, I do, SpringThing14: Jokes on you, I let you win! You: Sure you did. SpringThing14: I just kept the code at a level where you can beet the game. You:O- SpringThing14: By the way, you're in for some deep sh1t when you wake up. You:Huh? If you lose... SpringThing14: Lol kid, you suck. You: No I don't! SpringThing14: Yeah you do. It was possible to win, I even made it easy for you. You: Sure you did! SpringThing14: Tis true. By the way, have fun waking up. You: Umm...okay? SpringThing14: You'll regret that response, too. Night 5 WARNING: There are a lot of swear words down below. There are also depressing and slightly disturbing details depicted. You will discover the dark side of SpringThing14 in this. Don't worry, the victims will "live on" in a certain way that I won't spoil but you may be able to guess. Reader discretion advised. A digital clock format appears in front of the screen, flashing. It says 10:25 PM. You: Hm, I guess a couple people left. Ferris Ferris is sitting at a checker table. You: How are you doing? Ferris: Good. I'm getting pretty tired. You probably aren't, though. You dozed out for God knows how long, way more than an hour. You: Yeah. Ferris: By the wa- Machine gun blasts are heard from the front entrance. Many screams are heard after. You: What the- Ferris: SHH!!! One background voice sounds like a black man in his late twenties, but slightly deeper. This will be referred to as BV1. The other one is a caucasian man, also in his late twenties. His voice will be referred to as BV2. You: EVERYONE, GET UNDER A TABLE! OR JUST HIDE! Bullets can be heard smashing glass, then reloading. Frisco and Jesse have shut down. You can't see that, but they were. The voices are coming from where your parents are, the main area. Let that sink in. BV1: Listen up you scrawny-ass little bitches. Silence. BV1: If any of you assholes went to PalmBeach High-School years ago, you betta know who we are. Ferris:*In a worrying voice* What's going on? You: I......I....- BV1: Do Salvatore and Danny ring a bell in your hollow ass heads? Huh? We over heard you bitches at the class reunion today. You jackasses always thought you could treat us like shit. Throw your trash at us, call us ugly, slam our heads into lockers, all that? And...*laughing*yo-you thought you'd just get away with it? Hell no you little dicks. BV2: Ripped apart our papers, never let us play games during recess, and when in Gym I'd make a basket in basketball, you'd say I cheated even though I didn't do shit wrong! BV1: You know what? There's hella-lot more to us than any of you mothafuckers know. No way in hell we gonna let that dumb-ass shit slide. Call us crazy if you want to, we don't give a shit. You'll probably die anyway. But, you know, we're legendary. We gonna leave a few of you assholes here so you can tell everyone what happened, and just how powerful we are. BV2: We're about to go down in history, man. BV1: That's right! And we don't care wether we know you or not. You're still gonna have your asses blown off to traumatize the shit out of a mean little fucks we forget! BV2: I bet you regret going to that stupid little class reunion today, don't you? And then thinking this place would nice for a night out? HAH! You're all dead. BV1: This is revenge for what you've did to us. And be glad there were cops at that class reunion, your god damn asses would have been dead already. Let the fun begin! Tons of machine gun shots are heard, and screaming. You: Everyone, don't make any noise! Ferris: Dude, sh-should we go help those kids? They're probably really scared. You:...Yeah. Is there an emergency exit? Ferris: I...I don't know. You: Come on. You run over quietly to the drawing tables, where most of the other kids are hiding. Lucy: Go away! Shooting is able to be heard. You: No. I want to make sure you guys are okay. Matthew: We should be fine, the shooters are out there. Charlie: We need to get out of here! Shooting can be heard. Samantha: What about mommy and daddy? You: .........They'll be okay. Samantha: Stop lying! They're-they're.... You: They could be injured. It doesn't mean they're de- A bomb is heard going off. BV1: WHO HOO! Hell yeah! More shooting is heard. Ferris: Really, we need to look for another exit. You: Yeah, but there could be more shooters outside! Ferris: Dude, if we stay here, we're screwed. You: ....You're right. We have to do something. An explosion followed by another explosion can be heard. You: We can't. Ferris: I want to go home. You: Me too. I'm really scared. BV1: This is so satisfying! WHOO! BV2: Hey, it's you! Nice to see you again! I hope I don't accidentally shoot you...oh...whoops! Several shots are heard. BV1: How many bombs you got left? BV2: Bout' 6. Only used one. BV1: See these robots! Hah! BV2: Look at em' huge tits on this one(Referring to Gina) BV1: *Laughs* A bomb can be heard going off." BV1: Place better happy as hell it's made of bricks. It would be ashes by now. ''Shots are heard. Again. You: What brought them down to this? How mentally unstable and sadistic do you have to be to come here and do this? Ferris: Drugs? You: Per- You are interrupted by gunshots. BV1: Hey...let's walk around a little bit. Maybe check out that doorway right there. You cover your mouth with your hand. Your skin gets a bit paler, as you know what doorway they're referring to. The shooters' footsteps are heard. They now are in your area. (The shooters will still be referred as Salvatore(BV1) and Danny(BV2)) Salvatore: What's...ooooh! We got ourselves a couple of little ass rascals under those tables! Winnie screams. Salvatore: Wanna smoke some? For fun? Danny:......I mean, they're just kids. Salvatore: They're the offspring of the fucks that plagued our school. They'll just spread the virus. Better take em' out. Danny: So? From what we did, they'll get new parents who are hopefully better. Salvatore: Still brainwashed if you ask me, dude. Danny: Dude, just...no. Let's just... Salvatore: Cops gonna be here soon. Not listening to your speeches, I'll start now. Several kids are shot, more so to your left. Danny shoots Salvatore in the leg twice. Danny: YOU KNOW WHAT? Fuck this. Fuck you. What have I....what happened....wh..why did I even agree with you? This is so fucking sick and twisted. This isn't right. It seemed like some good karma at first, but it's just shit. You have nothing better to do with your life, Sal. You're a fucking loser. Salvatore: What happened to you, dude? We've been here for maybe...what...3 minutes? A-you know what? Get out. Get arrested, get executed, I don't even care anymore. I don't care if I die, this is what NEEDS to be done. Danny: You sick fuck. The only reason I was friends with you was because you were so good at convincing people to give you the things you want. I was the retard who fell for it. Du- Salvatore lifts his gun up with some agony from his leg wounds, and shoots Danny in the chest 3 times. Danny falls to the ground. You hold your hand over your mouth. Salvatore slowly gets up, limping his leg. Salvatore: That was pretty sad. He was a good man. Maybe I'll just make your deaths quick. It's not your fault you have retarded parents. Salvatore pulls out 3 bombs. Salvatore: Sorry kids. He lights them, and throws them towards everyone around you. He then runs out. Some try to run, too, but it's too late. A small fiery explosion is seen, and the screen fades to black. 11:02 PM Officer 1: Holy shit. Officer 2: What's in there? Officer one pukes. Officer 1: It...I...do-don't come in. IS ANYONE OKAY? My god, this is gruesome. You are next to Ferris, who is also okay. You look to your left. While the player can't see the left, your character supposedly can. You whimper and scream a little. You vomit a little, and go to the officer by crawling. You puke more as you go over. Ferris follows, and isn't saying a word, supposedly out of traumatization. Officer 1: 2 survivors. Escort them out, I'm looking for more. I'm so sorry kids. You go to the other officer, but glance back quick. The power went out somehow. The officers flashlight shines on a horrifying and gruesome sight. You are not the same. Your head twitched rapidly, your eyes turn red, and go back to black. This repeats. You have a disturbing grin in your face that appears and disappears. A few images flash on screen. The 1st one is of a black mole animatronic with glowing, orange eyes. The 2nd is of a firefly with glowing blue eyes. It has two pitchers up in the air, which are covered in blood. After that is a snake animatronic. It has glowing green eyes. A knife is seen jabbed in it. There is then a turtle animatronic. It is chained to a wall, with several volts of electricity surrounding it. The last one is of a hollow skull-presumably that of an elk-lying down near two chain-like animatronics. They have glowing red eyes, and metal pinchers on them. A small child-like hand is in front of the first one, and is covered in blood. The next one has a futuristic-looking camera in front of it. It is also covered in blood. By the time they are over, you are outside. The screen fades. You have survived, but everything is going to change. ''Dear Helping Hand Psychiatry Agency, I need help with my nephew, James. He was recently affected by the Frisco's Comedy Club Massacre, and has been acting strange lately. He has not been showing much emotion. When I ask him questions, he stares at me with dead-like eyes. When he DOES show emotion, it's very sudden. He may see something sad, and laughs. Or he cries, but starts laughing again seconds later. Just yesterday, I woke up around 1:30 AM. I went over to the source of noise; my kitchen. I went in, and I saw him clicking knives together and dragging them across the ground. I was too scared to confront him about it. My daughter also recently confronted me about knives jabbed into her doll. No one else in the house have done it except him. As a little bonus, he hardly ever talks. He used to, but hardly does now. He usually ignores our questions when asked or will stare. I do not want to make this too long, so I will mention other strange activities later. If you can please get back to me and set up an appointment, I would appreciate it. Sincerely, Mary Bello Night 6 A back room of the club is shown. It is dark and empty. However, many dimly-lit orbs are visible. One of them is bigger, and is toward the top(orb 1)c. The orbs will be referred to as different numbers for storyline reasons. Orb 1: Are we really going to let that "Salvatore" get away from what he did to us? Orb 16: There's nothing we can do. He probably ran away. Orb 1: Exactly. And we need to get back at him. We need to.... kill him. Orb 8: What's going on? I'm scared! Orb 9: Honey, be quiet. We need to make a plan. Orb 23: Isn't that a bit far fetched? Orb 1: Look at what we've become. He killed us-and our children. Maybe we still remain as spirits, but we can't live like we once did. We need to do whatever it takes to find him. We will kill for awnser and clues if we have to. Orb 17: But sir, what if he committed suicide? He won't be here for us to kill. Orb 1: Oh.....umm........we still need to try. Yes. We still need to try. We may be able to find his spirit, if he is dead, and torture him. Orb 29: He deserves it. Orb 1: Yes...in fact, we should join together into one entity. We should learn to send commands to each other and become something...powerful. In fact, we need to make those who somehow manage to see us know where we came from. We need to combine into the form of...a cat, perhaps. As that is one of the mascots here. Orb 3: So...we're supposed to combine into this big entity and kill the guy who killed us? Orb 1: Yes, we are. We will be more powerful and strong that way. We won't stop no matter what; even if it takes 30 or 30,000,000 years. Orb 27: This seems way too far fetched. We don't need to get revenge or make a big spirit horde. It's a waste of time. We should just live our "lives" as spirits and move on. In fact, the cops likely already caught him. Orb 1: I don't remember much, but I thought I saw him run away out the back door after the last bomb went off. The cops won't be able to find him that easily. He will likely hide in a place where no one will find him. We NEED to do this. We need to teach him a lesson no matter what it takes. Who agrees? Orb 27:....Fine. Maybe he does deserve it. Orb 5: He sure as hell does! They all come together. After a few seconds, the Phantom has been formed. Orb 1: Stay together. We have ourselves a fucker to kill. Your player is seen in his office. It recently turned 6 AM. He prepares to leave, but is approached by The Phantom. The Phantom: If you can't tell us where he is, you're going to pay. Guard: Please....I....I..do-don't know. Please, leave me be, don't hurt me, let me go. Please! The Phantom: Sadly, I can't do that. ''They grab the gaurd. The Phantom: Bye bitch. The guard is thrown against the wall very hard, killing him. The Phantom: That was useless. Perhaps...he told someone in his family. Maybe his wallet can give some info. Custom Night Coming in the extended update! This will also include some new animatronics for the custom night. |-| Easter-eggs = * If you brighten up the final Night 5 image, a man holding a gun can be seen. |-| Gallery = Frisco fivenightsatfriskys2.png|Frisco. Friskyr2thumb.png|Page "thumbnail". Gina.png|Gina. Jessie the mouse fnaf-FC-remastered.png|Jesse. Timothysprite.png|Timothy mini-game spirte.|link=Xc Shittothy the pile of shit.png|Timothy, but he looks like sh1t. Ngby(guess what it stand for and you get 15 fan arts).png|James, the player throughout the mini-games. Kiddieroomfrisky2.png|Kiddie Area, where the majority of the mini-games take place. Frisky2 night3minigame.jpeg|Name list for Night 3 mini-game. Frisky2 night2minigame.jpeg|Night 2 mini-game name list. Friskys2 night1minigame.jpeg|Night 1 mini-game name list. Ifyouseethiscommentedgymemesonmymessagewall.jpeg|Night 4 mini-game name list. Phantomfrisky1.png|The Phantom. salvatore.png|Salvatore, one of the shooters on the night 5 minigame. danny.png|Danny, one of the shooters from the Night 5 mini-game. |-| Fan-Art Gallery = You decide when I add to this. |-| Updates = Page Created! 7/11/17 Start-off content: * Added Categories: Games, Horror, SpringThing's Pages * Added tabs * Added introduction * Added mechanics * Added Frisco * Added animatronics and their AI for nights 1 and 2 * Added "thumbnail" with text next to it * Added Frisco to gallery * Added thumbnail to gallery Update .1, 7/11/17 * Fixed tab error * Fixed Easter-eggs tab Update 1.0, 7/12/17 * Added Jesse * Added drawing of Jesse to gallery * Changed all writings of "Jessie" to "Jesse" after a realization that it is for females if it has an "i" in it. * Fixed typo in the introduction * Added extra word to the introduction to ensure everyone knows that the goose(Gina)is an animatronic * Added 2 facts to Frisco's trivia, stating that he can communicate with Jesse and he was not inspired by the CAT from Five Nights at Candy's 2 * Fixed accidental hang-off on one of the facts in Frisco's trivia Update 1.1, 7/19/17 * Added Gina * Added Gina to gallery Update 1.2, 7/19/17 * Added colored text to Gallery section Update 2.0, 9/5/17 * Added Timothy * Added Timothy to gallery * Added Nights 1-4 minigames * Addd Nights 1-4 name lists Update 2.1, 9/27/17 * Added link to 1st game as a shortcut Update 3.0, 11/5/17 * Added remaining content for Nights section * Added Salvatore and Danny to gallery * Added The Phantom to gallery * Added an easteregg Category:Games Category:SpringThing's Pagesyou are already properly trained on how to handle a break-in kind of situation.